Confederation of Halsey
Introduction The Confederation of Halsey was formed in 874 after the nations secession from the Asinican Republic. With it's capital city at New Minerva, the predominantly Minervan government controls a population of around 1.1 billion people. The largest city is Everia with a population of 22,400,000 people, located approximately 100km north of New Minerva. Following the destruction of Minerva at the hands of the Segaruu, many displaced Minervans moved to Halsey due to the similar climates. In time, the population of refugees far outweighed the population of native Asinicans. The population eventually sought to govern themselves due to vastly different approaches to many national issues in Asinican politics. In 874, nearly one hundred years following the start of the Human-Segaruu war, Halsey was engulfed in a revolutionary movement, which saw important Asinican government buildings torched. The nation was granted independence only a month into the war by the Asinican Republic, out of fear that a revolutionary movement would spread across human space. History Asinican Capture of Halsey Soon after the Battle of Prima Asinica, the Asinican Republic tracked a Segaruu scout ship fleeing into a nearby system. When the Asinican fleet warped into the system the scout ship fled to, they found a bustling Segaruu colony world, with only a small defense fleet, mostly scrapped together from the remnants of the fleet used to invade Prima Asinica. The Asinican Republic bombarded the world and captured it within only a day. The Segaruu quickly evacuated most of the population and left the world as the Asinican Military descended on the world. Jameson Halsey, the general who captured the world, claimed the colony for the Asinican Republic, being the one to plant the Asinican flag. Asinican Congress agreed to name the world Halsey because of his successful capture. Three years later, a Segaruu fleet warped into the Irabian system. Fearing an invasion of Wintermoor, Wintermoor nations prepared for a full fledged invasion. The Segaruu fleet instead warped in orbit of Minerva and began glassing major population centers, killing millions in only a few hours. Wintermoor defense fleets quickly warped to Minerva, and began attacking the invading fleets. The battle waged on for hours, and Minerva was being evacuated as the battle waged overhead. Of the 1.7 billion people who lived on Minerva, 1.6 billion were evacuated, and brought to one of the many Wintermoor colonies. Halsey, being a similar climate to Minerva, was by far the most popular of these locations. Over 400 million people were brought to Halsey, which only had a population of around 5 million before the battle. Over 23 million people died in the battle, and Minerva was declared uninhabitable. The remaining 77 million people remain on Minerva in underground colonies. Minervan Political Control Because of the sudden influx of refugees, many of the government seats were filled with Minervan politicians. Halsey became the only majority socialist colony under Asinican control, dissuading further colonization by Asinican populations. Many of the predominantly socialist Minervan population grew frustrated with certain policies enacted by Asinican government. Protests were commonly seen through the streets of major cities, especially the newly built New Minerva. The first cases of violence broke out, when an Asinican official was assaulted in the street of New Minerva who barely survived. Further demonstrations were seen against those with Asinican nationality, which prompted a major increase in defense being posted across the colony. Protesters in the region began throwing bricks, rocks, and other heavy objects at the troops posted around the cities. Two troops were killed when a riot broke out, and a gunman began opening fire on the troops. The following day, riots broke out in the streets of many cities, and the idea of a revolution was becoming more of a reality. The Asinican fleet was spread across the world over population centers in an attempt to intimidate the rioters, but it only riled up the protests more. Finally, in 874, the Asinican Republic granted the colony its independence as the governor was forcibly removed from his bunker by the rioters. Asinican Departure from Halsey Many Asinican natives fled Halsey following their independence, fearing severe discrimination, and lack of potential opportunity. Halsey immediately began the election of their new government, and Minervan Oligroff Voliga won with over 75% of the popular vote. The Asinican Republic offered monetary assistance with establishing a new government, but was respectfully declined. Trade agreements between the two nations were established, and relations started to improve. With the Halsian departure from Asinican politics, Consorvetos Partis, the Asinican conservative party, gained significant grounds in the next election cycle. Present Economy With a large Minervan population, many of the major industries seen on Minerva carried over to Halsey. With a massive band of savanna circling the equator, fields of wheat cover enough land to cover all of Wintermoor's landmass. As a result, much of the Halsian economy is built off of warm climate agricultural exports, but a significant tech industry is based in New Minerva, as well as small scale fuel industries from the worlds ecological history. Culture (See full article on the culture of Halsey) Most of the cultural aspects of Halsey carried over from Minervan ancestry, with regions of the nation even separated out by ancestry. Former nations such as Bradoch, Trimidya, and Mesit exist as Halsian localities, and dominant cultures within those regions. Some Asinican culture also carried over into these cultures, and have become everyday tradition, including consumption of spicier foods, some Asinican inspired cuisines, and even agricultural methods. Government The nation has grown rapidly over the last 25 years since its inception, with the government becoming massively involved in expanding the infrastructure. Space colonization efforts made by the nation are being planned out, and mining operations throughout the system have brought significant mineral wealth to Halsey. Demographics Population The Confederation of Halsey has a population of just over a billion people, almost all residing on Halsey. The vast majority of the population of of Minervan descent, with less than 1% of the population having Asinican ancestry, and 0.5% having any other Wintermoorian ancestry. Land Claims Halsey remains the only major land claim under Halsian governance, however movements to colonize other worlds in the Signi System further have been in the works for about 3 years. A few isolated mining outposts exist throughout the system, usually numbering at around 1,000 citizens, as well as research stations. Localities (See Full List) As with its parent nation, the Confederation of Halsey is divided into 22 Localities, located across the world. Largest Cities (See Full List) Diplomatic Relations Relations with other Wintermoor nations are sparse, only minor trading deals among nations such as Alan Nui, Imeren, Engor, and Vasaturbs. Relations with the Asinican Republic are tightly bound, despite previous tensions and vastly different ideologies. The two nations share extensive trade agreements, and even currency. Category:Index Category:Nation Category:Halsey